Finding Armin Arlert
by AmethystRayn
Summary: "Armin Arlert huh?" he sighed as he began to fall into a deep sleep...Jean's first time to the strip club turns into jean's first love. what will happen when he falls in love with this Arlert kid?


Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor do I own the characters!

Jean gasped and his eyes widened. A hand landed on his black shirt's sleeves. He looked back to see his friend Eren who was grinning up a storm.

"So Jean is this your first time coming to a strip club?" Eren yelled over the song Sexy Chick by David Guetta and featuring Akon.

"Well umm… Just shut the fuck up Jaeger!" Jean yelled as he moved Eren's hand of his shoulder. Eren laughed as he led Jean into a strobed like room with a stage and a pole going straight down the middle and a single chair.

"Since this your first time here… I requested once of my usual friends to give you their special." Jean sat on chair. He soon felt the cold metal against his wrists.

"Handcuffs?!" Jean thought out loud, Eren backed up a little bit and grinned.

"Just in case. We don't need you

"Chickening out of this do we?" Eren said as he started to walk out of the room. "If you need me I'll be with my 'friend'" Eren winked and left the room.

"Eren get your ass back over here!" Jean screamed as he struggled but then gave up.

"I swear once this shit is over I will-"Jean stopped mid sentence as a short blond boy appeared on the stage. Jean gulped. The dancer was breathtaking both beautiful and seductive. His black leather booty shorts curved perfectly around his ass. Oh how jean wanted that ass. His loose black shirt showed off his slender waist. The blond gave a smirk as he began to dance around the silver pole. His moves were sexual; his bright blue eyes were full of lust. The blond danced like a ballerina on the pole. His creamy legs would wrap around the pole as he grinded on the pole, showing his talents. Jean felt his erection growing. A shad of pink fell a pond his face. The dancer slid down the pole and walked off stage to and sat on jeans lap.

"So what's your name?" the dancer asked as he started to grind against jean's crotch. Jean moaned quietly before answering.

"J-jean and yours?" he replied before the blond pushed his chest against his and whispered in his ear sensually.

"Arlert." Armin said. He looked behind Jean to see handcuffs that bounded his hands. His blue eyes grew bright with arouse.

"Well I guess someone has been a bad boy." Armin teased as he grinded deeper into Jean's hips. He felt Jean's erection through his pants. He giggled and placed a kiss on Jean's neck. The blond continued to grind into Jean making each move more pleasurable. God this Arlert kid has some talent! If only I wasn't cuffed. Jean thought; a smirk soon appeared on his face.

"You know if I weren't handcuffed I would totally fuck you." Jean said. Armin cocked an eyebrow; now he was even more interested in the brunette.

"Is that true?"The blond replied as he was only centimeters away from Jean's lips.

Jean nodded.

"Because I would love to take you up on your offer." Armin added in a sexual tone. Jean's heart started to race. He closed his eyes and moved forward to kiss the seductive dancer. Armin smiled sweetly; moving away from Jean that was now kissing the air. The brunette felt the weight lifted of his lap. He quickly opened his eyes to see Armin walking away.

"W-wait!" Jean called. Armin turned around creating the most beautiful mental picture in Jeans mind.

"See you around sexy." The blond walked out of the room; through the stage area curtains. Jean's heart was pounding, his thoughts went wild. _Who is this alert kid? Where does he hang out? Where can I find_ _him? He was so hot and sexy! I need him! I want him!_ His thoughts were interrupted by Eren's yelling.

"Oi! Jean gets your ass out of there!" Eren yelled. Jean furred his eyebrows.

"Idiot! Did you forget that you're the one who handcuffed me to this fucking chair?" Jean replied back as he saw Eren walk into the room.

"Yeah yeah."Eren murmured as he unlocked the cuffs. Jean rubbed his wrist and got up; eyeing his fellow brunette. They walked out of the strobed strip club; ignoring the lustful eyes that followed their ass's out. It was a warm night. They didn't live far from the club so it was an easy walk. Jean put his hands in his pants pocket.

"So umm... Eren... you know anything about that alert kid?" Jean asked. The shorter brunet looked at Jean and smirked.

"Yeah. I know him… me and Armin go way back; He is my best friend." Eren gazed up at the stars as he began to tell Jean about Armin. The way he described Armin made him sound like a hero, a genius, and everything good in the world mashed into one perfect body. Eren stopped in front of jeans house.

"Hey horse face!" Eren called as he pointed to jeans townhouse door. 209 was the number. He laughed as he walked up to unlock the door.

"Don't call me horse face! You bastard!" Jean retorted. He opened the door throwing his keys on the counter and closing the door with his feet. He started to walk up the spiraled stairs which was only a few feet in front of the door. His room was to the right next to the closet with the washer and dryer. He entered his room leaving his room light off. He striped himself of his black t-shirt, blue skinny jean, and black and white chuck Taylors. Jean jumped in his bed which was on the upper left hand side of his room. He pulled the cover over his body. His mind began to wrap around Armin causing Jean to smile.

"Armin Alert huh?" he sighed as he began to fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
